


Bad Dragon

by artiowritestrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo buys sex toys, Ben Solo wears glasses, Daddy Kink, F/M, Jealous Ben, Modern Era, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Ben, Rey is a size queen, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, and slacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiowritestrash/pseuds/artiowritestrash
Summary: Ben volunteers to clean Rey's apartment and finds a not so normal dildo that leaves him feeling a little lacking.He vows to fix that.





	Bad Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to my first smutty one shot. This is for all my favorite deviants and kinkypuffs who gave me this idea on my very first day!
> 
> Thank you to fettuccine_alfreylo for making the wonderful moodboard, boosting my confidence, and making my smut presentable <3
> 
> Without further ado, daddy kink...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183384531@N03/48548314006/in/dateposted-public/)

When Ben had volunteered to help clean Rey’s apartment because it was finals week and she had no time between studying, eating whatever food Ben reminded her to eat, and exams - he had not been expecting  _ this _ . 

He stood there, staring at the inhuman dildo that was haphazardly flung into a box. The box itself was sticking out from under the bed, its lid not even semi put on. 

She was always in a fucking hurry. Apparently in too much of a hurry to even put away her toys.

Ben squatted, grabbing the box carefully, eyes still locked on the purple and blue cock. The tip of it was spade shaped, the shaft curving in a way that suggested it would hit the users g-spot perfectly, and there were ridges lining the length of it. 

Rey used this? It was bigger than him. Which was saying something. Ben Solo wasn’t exactly a prideful man, but he knew that he was packing. Rey had told him herself and she wasn’t a liar. 

He knew she liked them big. So he really shouldn’t be surprised and yet…. He was standing there completely dazed, staring down at the dragon dick in the box before him.

His mind suddenly flashed to her using it. The image was easy enough to concoct. He knew what she looked like while riding his cock. 

Her tits bouncing lightly, her thighs bracketing his hips as she impaled herself on him, her little fingers working her clit as she desperately chased her orgasm, back arching, but instead of him it was this  _ thing _ . 

It must fill her up completely, pressing up against her womb even further than he did. He felt a surge of jealousy, twisting his gut sharply and causing him to grit his teeth. 

That just wouldn’t do.

He was going to have to do something about that. 

Ben groaned, quickly grabbing the lid to the box and covering it. He snorted when he read what it said on the top. 

Shoot for the stars. 

He shook his head at that. She was a fucking mess, but he loved her.

Ben gingerly placed the box back beneath the bed and adjusted himself in his jeans, trying to find some relief for his own aching cock. Leave it to his little girl to get him all riled up without even being here.

He took a deep breath, returning to his previous task of collecting her dirty clothes from the floor for a load of laundry, vowing to look into what exactly he had found in that box beneath her bed.

**____________**

It didn’t take much digging before he found the source of the dildo. Ben slowly browsed through the website, taking in the various designs, his glasses perched on his nose. 

There were an absurd amount of options. Everything from style, sizes, firmness, suction cups, and even  _ cumtubes _ . That one had sent his brows into his hairline as he read over what exactly that was. 

Ben thought back to the dildo he had found, trying to remember if he had seen anything that resembled what he was reading and he didn’t, but the thought of such a thing was not unwelcome. 

He focused back on the screen, clicking through the different pages of products before he found something that really peaked his interest. Ben looked over the six different options, selecting one that seemed like something she would like. 

“Flint… They’ve got some weird fucking names for these things…” He muttered, chewing on his bottom lip as he read over the size chart. Ben selected large in the drop down menu and the ‘black with silver dazzle’ option. He added the item to his cart and entered his credit card information. 

“Hey babe! Watcha’ lookin’ at?” Rey asked as she came into the living room just as he hit the ‘place order’ button. Ben quickly shut his laptop, shaking his head, eyes only wide for a moment before his expression shifted back to one of calm. 

“Nothing important. Just work stuff.” He replied smoothly, extending his hand to her, waiting for her to take his before tugging her into his lap, his arms snaking around her waist. Rey laughed, tossing her towel over the arm of the couch as he nuzzled his nose against the column of her throat, lips pressing light kisses against her pulse.

“Care for a distraction,  _ sir _ ?” She hummed, letting her head tilt back, exposing more of her flesh to his lips and teeth.

Ben growled softly, nipping gently at her skin as a hand tangled into her hair, “I thought you’d never fucking ask, sweetheart.” 

____________

  
  


It took six weeks. Six whole fucking weeks before the damn thing arrived.

He had almost forgotten about this little crusade of his between Rey finishing her finals, getting her moved into his apartment, and settling into what was domestic bliss together. 

Except he hadn’t really because every god damned spare second was filled with thoughts of what he was going to do to her when it finally got here. Ben still hadn’t decided his best course of action for the whole thing.

Part of him wanted to tell her about it, bring it up in a controlled manner and make sure she was okay with the idea. The other part of him felt like he just needed to show her that his cock was more than enough for her.

Such a greedy little thing. Always so fucking needy, but Ben  _ loved _ taking care of her in every way imaginable. Rey said he was a Daddy and he hadn’t known what it meant at the time, but his sweet deviant had shown him the ropes and that new addition had done nothing but good things for them.

He hoped that this would be the same case. 

Ben opened up the package carefully, pulling out the securely wrapped package. The tissue paper had dragon heads all over it and it was heavy in his hands. He removed the tissue paper slowly, his large hand wrapping around the shaft. 

His thumb just met with his other fingers and his brows raised. Fuck. He suddenly worried that he wouldn’t fit with this thing on. 

It was a stretch already, but with  _ this _ ? They might really be pushing the limits. 

Ben turned the sheath over in his hands, examining the bumps and ridges across the length of the shaft. The little bits of silver glitter mixed with the black silicone, catching the light every now and again. 

He was already imagining how his cock would look sheathed in this while he pounded into her cunt. Perhaps he would take her from behind so he could watch every inch sink into her. Maybe he would have her ride him, see if it pressed deep enough inside that he could see the outline of himself in her abdomen. 

He groaned deep in his throat, his cock hardening in his slacks, causing the fabric to tent. Ben spread his legs slightly, palming lightly at his dick through his pants. The friction just enough to pull a hiss from between clenched teeth. 

It hit him then that he wanted her to _see_ what was waiting for her when she got home. 

Ben undid his belt, lowering the zipper of his slacks and pushing them along with his boxers over his hips to his mid thigh. He took himself into his hand, pumping over his length a few times, lip caught between his teeth as his head fell back against the couch. 

Ben took a deep breath to recenter himself, his skin feeling tight and flush with his arousal. He had enough mind to grab the lube from the box, slicking himself up so he could ease himself into the sheath. 

“Shit…” He hissed, not expecting how tight it would be around his cock, but the feeling wasn’t unpleasant. If anything, he would only last longer this way. Which worked perfectly for him as he had no plans to let Rey go once she walked through that door. 

He was going to remind her of who exactly gave her pleasure. She was in need of such a reminder.

Once he had the sheath on, his cock laying heavily against his stomach, the head visible at the tip with precum weeping from the slit, Ben Solo did something he never did. 

He took a picture of his cock. His free hand wrapped around the base, making sure to show just how big it was even in his hands, fingers barely overlapping.

Ben sent the picture to Rey, quickly following it up with a text.

**Ben: Hurry home, pet. Daddy is waiting.**

____________

He didn’t have to wait too much longer for her to come home. Ben was still running his thumb over the head of his cock lazily, the muscles of his thighs twitching with every other brush of his thumb. “Come here, pet.” Ben said calmly despite his current state, taking in a slow breath.

“Yes sir.” Rey replied, her sweet voice drifting to him from the front door, the sound of her sandals echoing against the hardwood floor. She appeared before him, wearing a yellow sundress, her hair falling in loose waves around her face. 

Ben was still dressed in his work clothes. His black slacks were pushed down around his thighs haphazardly, the sleeves of his button down rolled above his elbows, and his maroon tie hanging loose around his neck. 

“Now, kitten, would you like to explain to daddy what that blue and purple cock was and why you felt the need to have it? Why you felt the need to  _ hide _ it from daddy?” Ben asked her, his voice still smooth if not deeper, having dropped another octave with his arousal. 

Rey blushed prettily. The flush travelling down from her cheeks to disappear into her small cleavage. She looked down demurely, bottom lip caught between her teeth. “Because I like the extra texture…. And the size.” Rey answered softly, risking a peek at him from beneath her lashes. 

Ben watched with satisfaction as her lips parted and her pupils dilated as she focused on his cock, eyes tracking his thumb. He was going to fucking  _ ruin _ her. He hummed, raising his hand and curling his two fingers, beckoning her forward. “Are you telling me that daddy’s cock isn’t enough for you, sweetness? Is my pet that fucking spoiled?”

She took a few hesitant steps forward, knowing better than to disobey a direct order from him when they were playing this game. Rey shook her head, “No daddy… That isn’t it, I swear.” She answered, stopping now that she was standing between his legs, close enough to rest her hands on his knees if she wanted to. Rey didn’t dare touch without his permission.

Ben reached forward, grabbing her wrist with his free hand and tugging her forward. Rey quickly got the idea, straddling his thighs, her dress riding up. He released her wrist to dip his free hand underneath the skirt of her dress, rucking the fabric up further. “No? Your pussy isn’t so greedy that my cock isn’t good enough for you? You aren’t lying to daddy, are you?” 

Ben’s fingers ran along her inner thigh, his touch barely ghosting over her skin. He brushed one finger along the seam of her cunt, the tip just parting her lips. She squirmed. “Naughty girl. Not even wearing any panties.” Ben purred, leaning forward to kiss along the column of her throat, his teeth grazing her pulse. “Answer me, pet. Answer me or I’ll stop touching you.” He punctuated the command with a light bite to her flesh.

She whimpered, squirming in his lap, hips desperately searching for friction. “Yes daddy… I’m greedy and I wanted more.” Rey admitted, dropping her head to his shoulder. Ben chuckled, finally releasing his cock and pushing her back gently before tilting her chin up with two fingers. 

“Kitten, all you had to do was ask daddy. You know I always take care of you, don’t I?” He asked, a smirk curled onto his lips as he looked at her. She looked so embarrassed. So shy. If he didn’t know any better, he would think she was nothing but the picture of perfect sweetness before him.

However, Ben knew better. 

Rey nodded, bottom lip caught prettily between her teeth again. He reached up to run his thumb over the lightly abused flesh, pulling it from between her teeth. “Say it.”

“You always take care of me, daddy…” She all but whispered, voice soft and needy as she squirmed in his lap again. 

“That’s right, kitten. I do and I am going to give you what you want.” He murmured, finally leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss. Ben started it gently, but soon he was swiping his tongue along her bottom lip, urging her to open to him. Rey whimpered into his mouth, not needing much urging to give him the access he wanted.

Ben pushed his tongue into her mouth, stroking over hers gently, sucking the soft flesh into his mouth. She still tasted of whatever fruity drink she had picked up from Starbucks on the way home and it made his mouth water. “Next time you want more, you fucking ask me. Do you understand?” He asked as he pulled away, his whiskey brown eyes darkening as he looked at her, his free hand moving into her hair and tugging it firmly. 

“Yes daddy.” Rey breathed, eyes fluttering closed as her head tilted back, her body arching closer to him trying desperately to get more contact, but Ben removed the fingers that were teasing her slit, gripping her hip tightly. 

“I’m going to fuck you, kitten. I’m going to give you the cock you seem to crave and you’re going to take it like a good little pet and thank your daddy.” He growled, mouthing along her jaw, tongue and teeth tasting her skin as he brought his hand back to her dripping center. Ben pressed two fingers into her quickly, stretching her tight cunt.

Rey whined, hips jerking against his hand, “D-daddy… Please…” She whimpered, already beginning to rock against his fingers. Ben smirked against her throat, her begging sending heat straight to his forgotten cock. He could feel it throbbing within the confines of the sheath, begging to be touched. 

“Please what, pet?” He purred, crooking his fingers to press the pads against the spongy patch of skin, stroking her g-spot expertly. Ben could feel her arousal slipping down his fingers, the heel of his hand grinding against her throbbing clit. She keened, pressing her smaller frame against him, eyes screwed shut.

She was panting now. Her lips parted as her chest rose and fell rapidly, a beautiful flush still washed over her golden skin. “Let me come.” Rey begged, rolling her hips more frantically as she rode his fingers. Her rhythm was beginning to falter and Ben could feel the tell tale twitch in her thighs. 

“Alright, sweetheart. Daddy will let you come.” He soothed, shifting the hand from her hair to the front of her dress, pulling sharply. The small row of pearl buttons lining the bodice scattered across the wooden floor. Ben groaned when he was met with the sight of her breast. 

“Fuck, Rey, look at you. So fucking needy for me. Didn’t even bother with underwear at all.” Ben hissed, bending to catch an already taut nipple with his mouth. Ever responsive, Rey arched into him, driving herself further into his mouth. Ben sucked sharply, tongue lathing the sensitive bud as he drank in the sound of her desperate moans. 

She suddenly tensed in his arms before she began to tremble. Rey whimpered, jaw going slack as she clenched around his fingers. Ben hummed against her breast, slowing down the pace of his fingers, gently working her through the remainder of her orgasm. He released her nipple with a wet pop, leaning back to watch her face. He loved watching her come, knowing he was the one who did that to her.

He was painfully hard now. The tip of his cock weeping messily between them, begging to be touched. The head ruddy and dark, standing out in stark contrast against the black silicone of the sheath. Rey slumped lightly against him, panting as the last of her orgasm faded. 

She hummed, turning her face into his throat, mouthing at the tendon that was straining beneath his skin, “You look like you need to come too, Daddy…” Rey said between wet kisses, sucking a mark over his pulse point before laving the skin with her tongue. She reached between them, wrapping her slender fingers around his sheathed length. Rey drew in a sharp breath as she pulled back to look between them. Her hazel eyes widened, seeming to finally realize the  _ size _ of him in this thing. There was at least an inch between her thumb and index finger. 

Rey made a soft sound of concern in her throat, tearing her eyes away from his cock to look at him. Ben smirked, reaching up with his free hand to gently brush his knuckles across her cheek, “What is it, pet? I thought you liked them  _ big _ ? Wasn’t that why you needed your not-so-little toy?” He watched her cheeks flush again she pulled her bottom lip back between her teeth, causing his eyes to darken even further. Ben loved to tease her. He loved to watch her get all flustered. 

While Rey was a spitfire in day to day life - always challenging him, dazzling him with her mind, and catching him with her quick wit - She slipped into this role of submission so easily. Deep down, he knew that she craved the attention, being taken care of and spoiled. 

And Ben? Ben loved to do all of it. He  _ lived _ for it. The satisfaction he got from not only providing for the love of his life, but also being  _ needed _ , was more than worth it.

“Answer me, kitten.” He commanded gently, eyes burning as he watched her brows draw together. She was clearly nervous, but he could feel the heat still radiating from her core. She  _ wanted _ him. Even if she was feeling a bit of trepidation. 

“Yes Daddy… I’ve just never had anything _ this  _ big before.” Her hand shifted over him, the warmth of her grasp reaching him through the layer of silicone. He couldn’t help the shudder that passed through him, his thighs flexing beneath her as his cock gave a heavy twitch in her hand. Rey’s fingers were wrapped around the knot just above the base of his cock. Her fingers nowhere near touching. 

“You  _ can _ take it, you  _ will _ take it, and you’ll  _ love _ every fucking second of it.” He growled, giving a few shallow thrusts into her hand. Ben wasn’t sure what he had been expecting to feel exactly while he was wearing the sheath, but it felt  _ incredible _ . The sheath was snug around him, squeezing him in the most delightful way and when he moved, his skin dragged just enough to provide friction. It wasn’t the same as being in her with nothing between them, but the thought of her cunt gripping him along with the sheath had him growing painfully harder. 

He was already pushing the brink of over stimulation and  _ fuck  _ he needed to be inside her  _ now _ . 

Ben grabbed the front of her dress, yanking it roughly over her head, “I want to see your sweet little pussy take all off me. Gonna be so fucking deep you’re going to feel me at your womb. Gonna see me here.” He said, pressing a hand to her abdomen before slipping it to grip her sides. His other hand came up to join its partner. Ben shifted her on his lap, slotting his length against her slit, letting her essence slick him up. 

“We’re gonna start slow, okay kitten? You tell Daddy if it hurts and we’ll stop.” He murmured, leaning forward to catch her lips in a heated kiss, tongue pushing back into her mouth to taste her. Rey whined and he greedily swallowed the sound, breaking away only when his lungs started to burn. 

  
Rey shifted her hands to his broad shoulders, gripping tightly as she raised up onto her knees, lining herself up with his help. “Take your time. Sweetness.” He groaned, eyes nearly rolling back as his tip parted her slick folds, butting up against her entrance. She was so fucking  _ tight _ . Her entrance fluttering around his tip greedily, trying to pull more of him into her. 

She slowly lowered herself onto him, hissing at the stretch. Her whole body tensed. Ben’s thumb brushed against her hip in slow circles. “That’s it.  _ Fuck _ , baby, you’re doing so good.” He praised, moving one hand to the apex of her thighs, pressing his other thumb to her clit, working the little bundle of nerves. 

Another whimper pushed past her lips and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, biting so hard he was worried she would break skin. Rey sunk down onto him inch by agonizing inch until she was almost fully seated. She stopped just before the knot, breathing ragged. Ben was trembling with his effort to keep still. “Help me, Daddy.” Rey gasped, causing her walls to clench around him like a vice.

“Okay, kitten, okay. Daddy’s got you…” He panted, still rubbing at her clit, slowly thrusting into her. The knot butted up against her entrance, stretching her further than she already was. He sunk into her, her slick easing the way and  _ finally _ she was fully seated on his cock. 

The heat surrounding him was  _ heavenly _ . Every time he fucked her, Ben thought himself to be the luckiest man alive to have the  _ honor _ of burying his cock inside her.

Ben pressed a series of soft kisses to her lips, trailing along her jaw, waiting for her to adjust before he began to move. Only once she began to slowly rock her hips against him did he dare move. He met each of her movements with a gentle thrust, jaw clenched as he kept himself from fucking into her with abandon. 

He pulled back to watch her face, his eyes locked on her expression. Ben waited for her lips to part, her lashes fluttering against her cheekbones, panting as her pleasure began to build. “There you go, sweetness. I told you that you could take it.” He praised, his hand moving from her hip to palm at her breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tugging gently. 

She keened, back arching, pushing her breast further into his hand. If it wasn’t for the fact that Ben was trying his damnedest not to come, he would have smirked. She was so fucking  _ sensitive _ . Rey dug the blunt tips of her nails into his shoulders, using him to lift herself up before slowly impaling herself onto him. 

All of the air in his lungs rushed out at the sensation and his head fell back against the couch, “ _ Fuck _ , baby. You feel so fucking good, you know that? Daddy loves this sweet little cunt of yours.” He panted, thrusting up to meet her, beginning to pick up the pace. Rey moaned, her head falling back as he angled his hips so his tip brushed against her most sensitive place. He felt another gush of wetness around him, further easing his way. 

He repeated the motion, hips snapping up into hers as his eyes went from her face to where they were joined. Ben watched as he drew out of her, only to stuff her full again, her cunt spreading obscenely around his cock. He saw it then. The faintest bulge in her abdomen. He watched as it shifted with his movements, transfixed. 

_ Fuck _ . He trailed his hand down between the valley of her breasts before pressing against the bulge. Rey whimpered, hips stuttering against his. Her rhythm beginning to falter and her thighs trembling. She was close. So fucking close.

He could feel her wetness dripping down his cock and into the sheath, adding to the sensation. Ben growled, beginning to rub at her clit faster. “Come on, kitten. Come for Daddy.” Ben panted, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He could feel his balls beginning to tighten, his cock twitching deep inside her with his impending release. 

Rey’s walls began to flutter around him, drawing him even deeper into her as she came. Her jaw slack as she shook, whimpering with her release. Ben grunted as he came, still working her clit with his thumb, his other hand gripping her hip so hard it was sure to bruise. He felt the warmth seep out around him, surely dripping onto the leather of the couch.

She slumped forward against him, panting as the sweat cooled on her skin. Ben wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest as they both caught their breath, coming down from their high together. After a moment, once he felt her heart rate return to normal he carefully pulled out of her. Rey shivered as their mixed come slid down her thighs. 

“Who is your favorite bad dragon now, kitten?” He asked, his smirk returning to his lips as a chuckle rumbled through his chest.

“You are, Daddy.” She replied, her own kiss swollen lips shifting into a soft smile as she pressed a kiss to his collarbone.

“That’s what I thought.” Ben replied, finally satisfied. 

____________

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my socials for updates!  
Tumblr: artiowritestrash  
Twitter: CaitlinTaylorM1


End file.
